To Whom It May Concern
by Lady Felt
Summary: It is about a girl who has to pay the price for past mistakes. which is about finding answers from the past, to find how things got so messed up.


Our planet has long been like this, everything covered in a slimy film. It started to grow and spread in the year of 2009…

Now the year is 2059. My name is Mikka Manson, 17. I live in a small, rural area in Pikesteam (New York). To whomever this may concern, all I have to say is Help!

And with that said, here goes my story…

With every step I take, I get sludge on my shoes. I can't remember ever seeing anything other than this filmy slim that covers the surrounding scenery, not to mention the houses and lakes. I can't help, but wish that I had seen it 50 years ago. Oh, I bet it was beautiful, seeing flowers, not to mention inhaling fresh air, instead of this filth! As I look around at this waste, I can't help but feel sad.

Last night Madrid Wrink, had a terrible fever. There was nothing I could do to calm my best fried; she hurt so much. Just when we thought her fever had broken, the worst was over, she had a seizure. Madrid's mother told me there was nothing I could do, so I went home. Madrid didn't make it through the night, I knew she wouldn't. she was the tenth one this week.

There're not many people alive in our community anymore, our population has decreased over the last 10 years. We only have 15 people left out of 2,000 and we are expected to lose more over the next 2 months. I've lost many friends and family; it is a lost that occurs from day to day.

When I thought the worst may have passed, mom caught it; we call it Tyflu. I couldn't bare to have to watch her go through, but I couldn't leave her in her time of need. After the funeral was over I decided to pack my stuff up and leave; there is nothing left for me here. I decided to find out what had went wrong in 2009, and why things are the way they are. I walked to a near by church, well you can't really tell it's a church with all the sludge on it. I decided to take a look around, I found nothing of any use, and I decided to leave the church.

As I left the church, I remembered something my grandmother had told me. She said, "The clearest water I had ever seen had been in Indian Appolus" where ever that was then, it was probably no longer around. I decided to go to a place calle Ignagwa, it used to be known as West Virginia.

It took me an eight hour walk from Pikesteam, but I made it. It was deserted, not a soul around here; I'm not surprised. The sludge is so thick, it's so hard to walk through; it's up to my waist. I see a bulding ahead, so I decide to go towards it. Inside I see a trophy case; I open it and take out a trophy. After I wipe away the sludge and dust I read the name Independence High School, on it; that must be the name of this place, I thought to myself.

It must have been wonderful then, I mean to be able to go to a school. Because of the sludge we had to learn how to read on our own, or else our grandparents would teach us. This of course, is the first time I have ever been in one, I have only heard the stories of them from my mom. She would tell me that they use to be filled with kids my age, I have only dreamed of seeing a place so clean and neat, but I have yet to see any. I don't know how I could dream of such a thing, especially since I have never see such a place before.

I went through the halls to the classrooms. I sit at a desk, but of course there is sludge all over it. I wonder what people in 2009 would have thought if they had seen all this sludge? Would they have found a way to stop it? These questions I have will never be answered, but I must try for my own sake.

I decided to make camp here for the night, so I decided to go to all the class rooms and look in all the lockers to see if I can find anything to sleep on. I found an old blanket in the office, and I try to sleep, but the sludge is so close to me. I toss and turn all night thinking about what direction to go to next. In the morning I decided to look around some more, when I found a map. Which I looked at and found Indian Appolus.

I take the map down and stick it in my back pack. I've seen on my map that it still exsisted, it's now called Sherial. To get there I must go 4hrs. to Kingchwa (Virginia), then I must go through Marvick (Maryland), and then through some other states (I'm not sure of there names). I was determined to find my answers, before tyflu gets it's deadly grip on me.

It took me two days to get through Marvick, I'm very tired and I'm feeling very sick. I know that I can't stap or it'll mean death for me; I'm scared, I don't know if I'll ever find the answers I need. I won't give up though, I can't; not when I came this far. I'm about at the boarder of Kameral (New Jersey). 3 ½ more days and I'll be at Sherial.

3 ½ days later…

I made it to Sherial, its' covered with sludge. I'll climb over the filmy hill and maybe I'll find some shelter. It took me 3 hours to get to the top, but it's worth it. I see trees and houses, and lakes; and let me tell you something, it's the most beautiful site I have ever seen. I race down the hill, I stumble, and fall; it's so great, I mean to be able to walk, I mean run; there's no sludge.

With all my excitement, I almost forgot my mission. So I decide to go to a yellow brick house; I knock on the door. An old lady comes to the door. I explain to her why I was here and she tells me that there is an old science building 5 blocks up; on the left. I thanked the older woman and waved goodbye; she waved back and wished me luck.

With all my might I lurched forward, I fell; the ground is so light weight, it don't take much force to move around. It takes me 8 times to remember not to force myself to lunge forward; I know it probably sounds ridiculous, but I'm so use to moving through sludge. It took me a while, but I finally found the building. It was a white cinder block building; it as very run down and old for that fact.

I decided to investigate the building, so I went inside. I went through most of the rooms by night fall; at least the first floor. It took me 48 hrs to find what I was looking for; files dated 2009. I looked through the first half of the files, but they were insignificant to my research. The next half looked promising, but was of no use. Just as I was about to give up; I found one labeled "bacteria growth 2009".

The document read as the following:

June 9, 2009

The project we are working on is bacteria growth and what causes it. We had first decided the locations of this project. We have decided on New York, West Virginia, Kentucky, Maryland, Main, Washington, and Idaho. We were then going to spray different chemicals continuously until the first sign of growth. Everyone went to their assigned locations. They were to report in every two weeks for a progress report. Everything went smoothly as planed, well that is until December 1, 2009…

"I can't believe what I was reading; it was horrible, but I know I must continue reading on. I have to, to get my answers. Oh, wow is the temperature rising in this place or what? I better keep reading. Where was I, oh yes, now I remember; I was getting to what happened on December 1, 2009".

It was awful: people started getting sick. Not just sick, but a deathening sick; they started out with a fever, than seizures, and then they would die. I had found out that the cause of this illness was the rapid growth of bacteria; it was caused by bug repelliants, incent candles, fertilizers, and window cleaners. I am sickened by the results of my research, and all the evils of this slimmy residue; to which we scientists have lavished upon the soils of many populations. The only thing I am sorry to report is that I have failed to find a way to stop it.

Sincerely Yours,

Dr. Waters

Tears rolled down my cheeks, uncontrollably. How could they have been so careless, and know 50 years later we still have to pay the price for it. Oh, it's getting so hot in here, I, I can't hardly breath. My heard and stomach hurt, my body is burning up.

24 hours later…

My fever broke, but I'm not feeling so good. I know that I have caught the dreadful Tyflu and will soon be dead, but I am not sad to leave, not know, not since I have finally gotten my answers. I think I'm going to lay down and rest, only for a while.

The end

Note from the Author:

Hi, this is SJK writing to say I hope you like my story. This is actually a story I wrote about 2 years ago and it's actually the 3 story, I have written in the past. Though the first few I no longer have with me, they burnt up in a house fire 3 years ago. I hope you will give my story a review and tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
